Panty Raid
by chaann
Summary: AU - "So! If you can't raid a house and get panties, I say we should then hold a vote whether you stay, or pack up and move out!" Pray for Sasori as he raids the house of the cute blond girl who lives a couple blocks away. Hopefully he can leave with all the hair on his head still in tact. DeiSaso/SasoDei-bonus chapter
1. Deisaso

"Guys, guys... check- this- out!"

The group of boys sitting there in the main room of the fraternity all looked down at what their brother, Hidan, had just dumped onto the communal coffee table. Wide eyed they could not believe their eyes. Some laughed, some jumped into a standing ovation to applaud the guy, while some were smiling like wild as they shook their heads in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Hidan spoke with his nose turned up into the air, "just broke on in and absolutely fucking raided the place. What an adrenaline rush!"

One of the other boys held up the treasure Hidan brought back, "would you look at the little blue stripes... just like in the anime!"

The boy beside him his nearly squealed as he gave his brother a hearty back pat, "Hidan you absolute badass!"

Another gushed over the piece he picked up, "you see the size of these cups? This bitch has some massive titties!"

"These panties... They're so cute... so different than guys."

The group was in awe at the panty raid their fellow fraternity brother just partook in. Actually, all but one...

"That's what you guys call an accomplishment? Breaking and entry, just to steal some poor girls' used undergarments? Perverts." Sasori groaned, getting back to his book while shaking his head.

Unfortunately his roommate in the fraternity house had some... company. If only she weren't here, then he could be in the decent solitude of his room rather than the couch witnessing this... this act of complete foolery. Illegal foolery.

"Yeah? But think what we can do with them!" Hidan yelled, handing out the panties, "enjoy my brothers!" he stopped and glared at Sasori, "Everyone except you! No panties or bras for you!"

Sasori scoffed, once again leaving his book, "I don't even want the panties, or the bras. What would I do with a bra anyways? Dress up in front of a mirror? Seriously you guys, this is low; even for you."

The boys growled and talked among each other, having just about enough of Sasori's piss poor attitude. How this guy could find a way to ruin their fun every single time; the nerve of this nerd! Sometimes they really wished the guy hadn't made his way into the house. They clearly hadn't hazed him enough.

"God Sasori you're so lame!"

"You never take chances, are you even enjoying university life to the fullest?"

"Sasori you're def' the wet blanket in the whole frat. Tsk tsk!"

"Way to be a ruin everyone's day!"

Sasori glared at the guys constant murmuring, "That's not cool." he grumbled into the book as a cover while he was being verbally ganged up on.

"What do you know about cool Sasori? You're the biggest loser I know! In fact, mister know it all, if you're so cool, I dare you to go raid for panties yourself!"

The rooms burst out laughing,

"Like hell he'd be tough, or brave enough to do that!" and "Wimpy little sissy Sasori would probably cheat and buy some panties and end up keeping them!"

Hidan shook his head as he shrugged, "Yeah, but you can totally tell the difference between used and new panties. Totally different."

Sasori scoffed, "I could of course do it if I wanted to...which I don't!"

Hidan started clucking like a chicken and within seconds the room was joining in. Suddenly Hidan stopped getting right into Sasori's face, "In fact Sasori, I think I can say for everyone that you're the biggest downer here and are totally bumming us out like the loser you are." He jeered.

"You poor souls..." Sasori mumbled, rolling his brown eyes.

"So! If you can't raid a house and get panties, I say we should then hold a vote whether you stay, or pack up and move the fuck out! Don't even try buying new ones; there's a huge difference!"

Sasori actually looked back up from his book almost dropping it, panicking. What? They were actually, honest to god challenging him? But if he failed or denied the challenge- he couldn't move out! There were no spaces on for him in the dorms and places were too expensive to live just yourself. That was the whole point of joining this terrible fraternity house!

"I- Oh Um...Fine! I'll show you!"

-x-

"Oh how I wish I hadn't said all that..." Sasori grumbled as he wandered the darkening streets; the dim lights overhead now turning on at the point, "I don't even want to do this! I should be looking for places to live instead..."

Besides, which house could he pick? So many were clearly awake and thriving at this time. How was he even going to do this? He was far from athletic to actually climb up and scale a house. Not to mention he was already severely lacking in gumption.

"I hate this."

Looking up he raised his eyebrows as he spotted a house in particular. This one he actually knew quite well, just for the fact he had seen since the place was on route to campus. There was also a blond girl that lived at the place who would have the desired panties. And now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure they were currently on vacation when he had heard the two little brothers talking excitedly about their trip. The lack of a car in the driveway and no lights was also a good sign.

What was the best though was the girl was definitely an adult. The worst thing he could do was find a room and raid little panties and training bras. The very thought made him uneasy.

Looking at the place, he scowled at the height for where he wanted to go. Tapping his lips with his fingertips, he eyed up the tall white wall that surrounded the place. Perhaps he could climb it and hop over onto a part of the house. In fact, at the front there was a balcony and the window next to it? Bright purple curtains in the window with stuffed animals sitting in the windowsill.

"Yeah, that must be her room..."

Using a nearby garbage bin for a little leverage and climbing the wall with all his strength. He carefully walked along it, making his way over the small gap that was the pathway from the front yard to the back. There he took a deep breath before he took a leap of faith, onto the balcony and scaled the roof to tug at the purple window. It was unlocked! He had thought about trying the balcony door he had passed, but that was for the master bedroom. He didn't want to be at the house a moment longer; in fear of being caught and the guilt of him actually doing this. He was already lucky enough that the girl was actually stupid enough to not lock her window.

Pushing back the curtains and crawling over a white desk, Sasori looked around the room and smiled. Plastered on the walls were popular pop and rock boy bands, the single bed had a cute floral quilt, and - well basically your generic girls room. Albeit on the rather juvenile side. Had this girl not redecorated her room since she was fourteen? The room did seem to be going through some sort of metamorphosis though, between the overtly girly things to the rock band posters and various sports equipment.

"Maybe she had to move back in..." Sasori mumbled, not really knowing her backstory, where she worked or where she went to school. For all he knew she went to his school, got herself expelled and was now living with her family again in her old room. Or maybe she had a similar experience and was kicked out of her sorority house like he may soon be.

"That would make sense..." he whispered some more as he eyed up the white teddy bear on her bed. This room looked dated for a grown woman, however that poster of the boy band seemed recent. "Hm... I've heard of them..." he mumbled, recalling how he heard that they were very popular with preteen girls and some young women.

Spotting a dresser, Sasori quickly scampered to and opened it quietly. Sure the house was empty and no one would hear him, however he could hear himself. He could hear his teeth and knees chatter. He was beyond nervous!  
How could this adrenaline rush be considered fun? This was torture! One drawer after another he scowled, until he hit the jackpot!

"Panties!" He gushed loudly in excitement, until he scowled at being excited over the fact he found them. He didn't want them and he certainly didn't like them. Yet sadly he needed them, and so he adored them at this moment and would so for only this moment. Nothing would ever change his mind on that.

"Ugh."

There in neat piles based by color were panties. Beside them? Bras! Holding one up he blinked, "not a very big chest on her... only an A cup?" He mumbled as he recalled the ones Hidan brought back were a DD; getting a rouse from the boys, "Whatever. A boob is a boob."

Stuffing the undergarments into his duffel bag, Sasori flinched as one landed on his leg. Instead of blindly grabbing for it he had to face the truth at the sight of the dreaded thing. The sight ringing echoes of what he was doing to the poor woman.

"Eugh..."

What then caught his attention as he dug through the drawers was two bags of panties as well as a new bag of socks. The socks were unopened as so was one of the panty bags, however the other one was opened a bit, already missing a couple pairs.  
"_I CAN TELL WHEN THEY'RE FRESH PANTIES!_" Rang in Sasori's ears as he recalled Hidan's taunting words.

"I don't want those new ones." He said angrily as he grabbed the last pastel blue panty from the drawer and shoved it into his bag, "There, done." and he began to stand up to go with a surprisingly successful panty raid.

Well...

However without warning of their approach, the light flashed on and Sasori stared wide eyed at a shocked blond,  
"What the hell are you doing with my little sisters' panties!?"

The words were fuzz as he didn't register what the blond had said. All he knew was he had been caught by the blond girl whom he was stealing the panties from, "Uh Oh!" Sasori yelled making a dash for the desk to hop out the window, only to be viciously tackled by the blond and his scalp clawed at as they ripped at his red hair to hold him back.

"She's thirteen you sick fuck!"

Flinching, Sasori heard the deep growl in their voice and looked back, "Wait a minute, you're a guy?" he gasped looking at the angry face of a man, "Then whose panties am I holding?"

"My _thirteen_ year old baby sisters', you pervert, un!"

"Wait- you mean one of the two younger boys... is a girl? You're not the sister? This isn't _your_ room!?"

"No!"

Sasori thought back carefully to the two children that lived in the house, picturing them in his head to his best recollection, "No... no I thought you had two brothers! The fat one and the one with the short black hair-"

"_That's_ my little sister!" The blond roared, the hold on Sasori's hair getting tighter and tighter and the one wrapped around his neck squeezing.

"Ow ow ow!" Sasori howled in pain, "What are you trying to do, rip my hair out?"

"No! I'm trying to rip your head off, un!"

"If it h-howch! Helps! I was after YOUR underwear! Not your sisters!" Sasori groaned loudly as the grip somehow got tighter. Apparently it didn't help. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! If I didn't raid a house for panties I was- am going to be kick out of my fraternity! I can't afford to live on my own off campus!"

The blond's eyes crinkled at hearing that this was some pitiful frat boy. Carefully he let go of Sasori's neck and pushed his face into the carpet instead, "who the hell are you anyway?"

"Sasori." The blond pushed harder, "Sasori Akasuna!"

"And why should I even care about your petty problems? You broke into my house and attempted to steal a bag of the panties of a minor, un."

"Ugh you're strong..." Sasori groaned while the blond scoffed at the remark, "And trust me it's my worst nightmare, I'm sorry, I-" suddenly Sasori gasped, "Oh my god, please don't call the police! I only have a year left of school and then I can start working. This would ruin my chances of getting the job I worked so hard and spent so much on for my education!"

"You. Have. The. Panties. Of. A. Thirteen. Year. Old. Girl. In. Your. Bag."

Sasori's lips quivered in horror. This guy was really hammering that down onto him. He had every right to be furious! Plus he kept banging and tugging his head around by the roots of his hair.

"I get it! I have a twelve year old cousin! If this happened to her stuff, I would be just as furious!" He yelled. "Again, I'm sorry! Please though, just let me go and I'll - I'll do anything! Your chores, your homework, give you money, take you on a shopping spree until my bank account is empty, anything!"

"Anything, un?"

"Yes!"

Getting up off Sasori, Deidara closed the window and locked it this time. Before Sasori could even get up properly, he snatched him by the ear and dragged him skittishly across the floor as he yelped in pain.

From down on the floor, Sasori watched quietly as the guy put all his sisters panties back where they belonged. Which made perfect sense. What was confusing though was when he turned around holding the opened plastic baggy of panties in his hand, picking a fresh roll out of it's confinements. Looking at the plain pink material, the blond tossed it aside shaking his head.

"Uhm... sir... what are you doing?"

"My name is Deidara, Pervert no Danna." Deidara growled, looking at another pair he took out and shaking his head. As for the next pair he took out, he nodded in approval, "take your clothes off." he demanded.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me pervert. Take your clothes off and put this on, un." Deidara commanded now, throwing a pair of new pink floral and white panties at Sasori. "After you're dressed, get on your hands and knees and _beg_ for forgiveness."

Sasori sighed. It was a reasonable offer, yet in the back of his mind he'd kinda rather sit in a jail cell than humiliate himself like this. If only the darn jailing thing didn't permanently stay on his record. Standing up he removed his clothes, groaning sadly as he put one leg through the hole of the overtly feminine panties. Even when he pulled them up all the way he scowled at the little silk ribbon at the front.

How juvenile.

He glanced around the room as he recalled thinking it was rather kiddish for an adult. Now it made more sense that it belonged to a teen girl and, looking at Deidara glare at him, not this guys room. Not a grown ass man that's for sure. Up close to Deidara, it was very clear he was indeed a male. From a distance though, anyone would have made the same mistake as him. Pretty sure his fraternity brothers had too in the past as well.

Getting on his hands and knees, Sasori pressed his nose to the floor, bowing in submission and cringing in disgust as he was made to do this, "I'm...so sorry for defiling your home and most importantly your sister. I... beg for your forgiveness."

"Rise, pervert."

Still uncomfortable about his near nudity, Sasori rose to his feet with caution. What was worse of all was the fact that the panties surprisingly fit him rather well for being the size of a preteen, albeit a tad tight in the behind and bulge. If anything the fact he was wearing the girls' panties felt more like a crime, even though she hadn't actually ever worn them.

"Mm, you are cute, un!" Deidara laughed.

"Excuse me- ouch!" Sasori shrieked as Deidara grabbed a hold of his ear again, dragging him out of the girls room and down the stairs.

Of course Sasori panicked. This guy wasn't going to send him outside like this? Hidan would probably be waiting at the front door... and if he saw- "Ugh..."

Instead of outside, they instead went down another set of stairs to the illuminated basement... which explained why Deidara was home and Sasori didn't notice. Deidara had been down there where his room was, quietly doing his own thing. All the while Sasori had been upstairs less than quiet upstairs. Of course he had been caught!

Now seeing where he was going, Sasori panicked even more. This guy wasn't going to keep him captive down here horror movie style now was he? Now he really began to panic.

Into a dark room, Deidara tossed Sasori onto the floor,

"Get on your hands and knees." he commanded.

"What?"

The light turned on and Deidara crossed his arms. "Get on your hands and knees now or I'll call the cops about a craze pervert dressed in just panties was stealing my minor sisters panties and bras."

Oh now that sounded really bad.

Complying, Sasori dropped to his hands and knees, face pointing towards to the ground again, just like he had done earlier. As he retained his position, he looked around the new bedroom he entered. White walls, dirty laundry on the floor, books, a mixture of gray and blue furniture. It looked like the majority of the bedrooms in his fraternity. Definitely not remotely similar to the juvenile and cute look of the...little girls room upstairs that he broke into.

How could he be so stupid!

"Ass in the air."

"What?"

"Ass in the air."

It clicked as soon as he raised his hips an inch, "This is extortion!" He yelled, realizing his position and the blonds hidden desires. It was obvious.

"Mhmm..." Deidara hummed happily, stripping his shirt off.

Sasori now got a good look at the blond as he removed his pants next. This person who whooped his ass and threw him to the ground was no bigger than he was! Maybe an inch or so in height and five or ten pounds. This young, tiny, punk with what looked like size seven feet absolutely wrecked him!

How embarrassing!

"It's no wonder I thought you were a girl. You're a scrawny as me." Sasori mumbled, chin resting on the back of his hand as he kept his crouched position on the floor, defiant in not raising his hips for the man standing above him. The blond still had managed to retain his ability to look pretty, even in his boxers. He had been completely stripped of his identity as simply the pretty blond girl who lived a couple streets away.

That grip Deidara had on his hair was brutal though!

Deidara growled and knelt in front of Sasori, grabbing him by the hair again in a less than forceful way as Sasori now learned to move along with the pulling to ease the pain. Face to face; Sasori stared wide eyed in horror as blue eyes bore into his brown ones. Just what things was this stranger going to do to him? Whip him? Beat him? Go as far as to rape him?

With a yank Deidara grabbed another fistful of Sasori and pulled him on top of his own body, kissing him hard and with a lot of tongue. It was definitely not the first action that Sasori thought he was going to be forced into. Especially now that he was dragged to be the one on top. Damn he was a good kisser though. Moaning and pulling his body closer and closer as they got more comfortable. Deidara scratched at Sasori's back and kissed at his neck before going back to his mouth and using excessive tongue once more.

As they pulled away, both were tinged red in the face and panting,  
"Fuck I haven't had any action in forever, un." Deidara groaned rather obnoxiously, yanking Sasori by the arm in a less aggressive way this time. Throwing him onto his bed he took the top this time as he hopped on him for more kissing, his hands not straying any lower than the waistline of the floral panties. "Ugh I missed physical contaaact..." he groaned into Sasori's lips pathetically, legs kicking behind him playfully as he toyed also with the red locks as it coiled round and round his finger, busy relishing in the contact.

Sasori looked past the fact he had been attacked and physically dragged into a basement to possibly be forced into sex for a moment. That was its own demented thing to think back on, for now Sasori was confused,

"How the hell are you not having sex on a regular basis?" he asked, now noting the way this stranger was acting was far from threatening. If anything it seemed the guy was just bored and shockingly playful.

Still, of course he had always found the blond girl- turned guy- rather pretty. A couple of the guys at his frat did too. Now seeing him up this close and practically in the nude? This guy was gorgeous. From across the room and now up close; every bruise on his shins, scraped knees, the mole on his neck, arm and wrist. Every inch of the lithe body was beautiful.

"Yeah well, I lived with my boyfriend, we broke up, and I moved back in with my family. So I can't really bring a boy home for gay sex when I'm not even paying a decent rent now can I?" Deidara growled, capturing Sasori lips once more, actually going lower and clawing at the pale thighs this time.

"I would guess not..." Sasori mumbled, glancing down with his lashes fluttering and stomach churning. As he did look down, his eyes wandered, suddenly going wide since Deidara was incredibly hard just from a little kissing and scratching. "Wow... Okay."

Deidara rolled his eyes as he caught where Sasori was looking, "So... I'll look past this whole thing if you-"

"Deal."

"Wait, what?"

"You were going to say if we have sex, with me in these horrid panties. I'm not stupid."

Deidara scoffed, "You were stupid enough to raid a little girls room of her panties."

"She's- she's not that little..."

"She's a baby to _me_, motherfucker, un." Deidara hissed, grabbing some of Sasori's hair again threateningly; however this time not yanking it.

Sasori's lips drew into a thin line at being yelled at, "You're still mad, huh?" he said, weaseling back away from getting his hair pulled now that he knew how to handle the other males attempts at getting the upper hand.

"Furious. But I like your deal. I was just going to say we make out for an hour and cuddle, but sex? You drive a easy bargain, un." Deidara said smiling, kissing down Sasori's neck and leaving pink marks down to his nipples where he sucked on one before licking lightly at the other. While his tongue was busy and Sasori was moaning lightly, he smiled and used a single finger to drag it up and down the panty confined length.

Sasori moaned more at the delicate touches and groaned at the restraining undergarments. If only it were the other way around and Pretty-Boy-Deidara were on the bottom, wearing the panties instead. However as it was infuriating, it was also titillating. He had never done something so wild before. Perhaps spending his life as the wet blanket had actually been a set back for him.

Flipping Sasori over back onto his hand and knees again, Deidara kissed from the nape of Sasori's neck down his spine. He licked and sucked leaving pink marks all over the back as he reached up, dragging his nails down from a shoulder blade down as well. Kiss marks and scratches aside, Deidara grabbed and Sasori's ass, snapping at the panties waistband and reaching forward and this time into them to stroke his length.

"Mmn..." Sasori moaned, bucking his hips into Deidara's hands. Until Deidara moved over to his bedside table to pull out some extras. Patiently he watched as a small dildo was pulled out, a bottle of lube and a couple condoms. The lube and condoms made sense, but not the dildo, "Are you not going to be in-"

"Oh I will be. This is just going to stretch you a bit." Deidara replied as he cut Sasori off, focused now on lubricating the dildo, "let's lower these panties a bit, shall we?" he mumbled moving the back of the tight underwear down around his thighs so just the redhead's ass was exposed.

"Yeah... why not just take them off?" Sasori mumbled, glancing over his shoulder as he chewed the inside of his cheek. He really wasn't looking forward to the use of the toy, however he wasn't an idiot who didn't at least know the basics of gay male sex. Lots of men were curious these days. So based off what he saw online, if Deidara wanted to spend some extra time and stretch him out a little longer, by all means then he would allow it.

Deidara shook his head and instead gave Sasori's ass a good slap, "Where is the punishment in that?"

"Ouch!" Sasori yelped as he was then slapped a second time, this time lighter, "Right. How could I forget..."

Sliding the slim and well lubricated dildo into Sasori was easy enough; that was the joy of the toy in particular. Taking it slow he eased it in, taking a brief break whenever he'd notice Sasori's grip on the bedding tighten. As he waited he grabbed at Sasori's ass, kneading the fat in between his hands gently,

"There there..."

"Ugh, is it all in?"

"Oh yeah."

After a minute of it being completely in, Deidara began to pump it in and out slowly, purposefully not aiming for his prostate. This was a punishment and if anything, was just to loosen the guy up.

As Deidara slid the toy in and out of Sasori he smacked the ass and back of the thighs, dragging his nails and leaving pink marred marks up and down back. With Deidara purposely aiming complete opposite of where the prostate would be; it hurt, it was frustrating and Sasori loved it.  
Oh, but of course he wasn't going to admit that to the blond. If this was supposed to be punishment and he liked it, he wasn't going to mess up and have Deidara stop.

"Hm, I gotta say I do like this angle." Deidara hummed, watching from behind and seeing all as the toy was being sucked in and Sasori tightening around it. "It's new, un."

"Glad you're having fun." Sasori seethed, rolling his eyes as he continued up his act of hiding his true emotions.

Pursing his lips, Deidara couldn't help but be just a little jealous as the time ticked on. He too enjoyed bottoming, but he was definitely enjoying himself and was more than looking forward to try topping. It was a shame he couldn't also enjoy the feeling of being full though. If only he owned a vibrator or something for himself while he did this. The thoughts were frustrating.

"Okay I'm bored now, un." Deidara sighed heavily after about fifteen minutes, yanking the toy out rather precariously.

Sasori smiled into the bedding, happy to hear that. Maybe Deidara would decide not to-

"Time for my dick."

Or not.

Putting on the condom and lining himself well, Deidara positioned himself towards the stretched hole. Considering things a moment longer, he grabbed his lube and added even more to the area. As someone who had frequently bottomed, he wasn't a sadistic monster. The more lube the better in his book.

Finally pressing on in, Sasori cringed in pain as Deidara was bigger than the measly little dildo in comparison.  
"Augh, I thought that dildo was supposed to help with the pain..."

Deidara sighed loudly as he reached his hilt, "aaah... trust me it has." He moaned in satisfaction. "Mm, you don't even wanna know what it's like without decent prep. Some guys will finger ya for three minutes and call it a day. You're getting a royal treatment, un."

"I don't think I can handle the rest of you..."

Leaning forward, Deidara kissed the nape of Sasori's neck; causing goosebumps to form on the pale skin, "I'm already all the way in."

"You're that small?" Sasori asked, smirking into the bedding as he pressed his luck.

Deidara rolled his eyes and used his nails this time, harsher as he dragged them along Sasori's ass leaving incredibly visible and painful scratches. Sasori hissed as even he knew that Deidara had to have drawn some blood with those marks. Unfortunately he had to admit the scratching felt good; anothing thing he would never admit to the blond on top of him.  
"It went by smoother because of the toy, smartass." he mocked, spanking Sasori again at the last word. "Now then, shall I raid _your_ cute little panties?" He snickered once more as he grabbed at the panties, snapping the elastic band and touching the skin underneath it all.

"Ah- okay."

Grabbing Sasori's hips, Deidara gasped as he pulled out quickly and smoothly, slamming back in. Sasori's spine immediately coiled and curved, new pleasure being felt as he was no longer simply being toyed with.

"Faster..." Sasori moaned quietly as he asked for more; the pleasure building up quickly, "more and more!"

Deidara was already going at his top speed. He had never topped before and was now realizing just what kind of work out it was. No wonder his ex had such a nice midsection. His core, hips and thighs were burning! Not to mention his ex had been so good at hiding his moans as he topped. How could he do that?  
"Ah! You feel really good!" He moaned incredibly loud, grabbing tight at any amount of fat on Sasori's thin body for support.

Sasori moaned as well, not as loud though, "Augh... thanks I guess, ah!"

"Damn it, cum already!" Deidara then groaned in frustration, his thighs shaking from all the hard work. To speed things along he reached for Sasori's dick, pumping it vigorously through the panties. The pain in his thighs were hinting he may not finish in Sasori but rather with his hand.

"Augh!" He groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Deidara really hated exercise. He couldn't even keep pumping Sasori in a consistent pattern.

Sasori moaned and finally came directly into the panties, panting hard and his grip not letting up on the sheets.

Flipping Sasori over onto his back, Deidara yanked the condom off and pulled down the front of the panties, holding it there as he pumped his dick with his other hand to give his poor legs a break. Moaning he stared at the cum ridden panties before looking up at Sasori's confused and flushed face. Within moments he was done, busting his load onto Sasori and into the panties as well. With a snap of the waist band, they were pulled back up and Deidara was contently sitting at the edge of the bed rubbing his aching thighs.

"Fantastic, un."

Sasori too felt fantastic. Completely made up for the fact that he was going to be kicked out of the fraternity because Deidara turned out to be a boy and the panties he snagged belonged to a child. Like hell he was sneaking even one pair away when he'd take his leave. Morally that was wrong and he really didn't want to be thrown to the floor and scalped again. Still, he worried where he would sleep tomorrow night. Maybe he could sleep with Deidara again and spend the night like some homeless prostitute.

Squirming, Sasori felt discomfort; and not from his ass. Looking down he scowled and went the remove the panties, "where do you keep your trash?

"Trash?" Deidara asked, confused as to what Sasori could possibly want to throw out. Sure the used condom was on the floor, but there was no way Sasori just wanted to clean like a good guest. "What do ya wanna throw out, un?"

Sasori struggled to get up on his knees due to the pain elsewhere. Once he had his balance he rested his hands on his stomach and looked down at the soaked panties, full of cum. It felt gross.

"I'm going to throw out these panties. I feel like a used tissue or sock." He mumbled, squirming uncomfortably in the soiled panties.

"Nah my man, you can keep those."

Sasori glanced up at Deidara, "Excuse me?"

"You needed them girly panties for something or another... the frat right? Well you can keep those panties."

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, they're soaked with semen."

"Well you can't return to your frat with some store bought panties. There _is_ a difference you know, un."

"So I've been told..." Sasori mumbled, Hidan's words ringing in his ears once more. "Won't I get hassled for showing up with girl panties full of semen?"

"I dunno, just say you raided some girl after she fell asleep with her boyfriend. You waited and then raided and almost got caught so left with just those. Go and make yourself sound like a badass, un."

Nodding to Deidara's story, it sounded believable enough, "Yeah, Okay."

Deidara pushed Sasori back down and removed the panties. Tossing them on the floor, "Text your frat. Say you're spending the night out and will bring those to school tomorrow."

"What- why?" Sasori didn't get a verbal response as Deidara snuggled into him, wrapping his arms around chest pretty tight. "Ahh... whatever." He then groaned, reaching for the bedside lamp that illuminated the room before snuggling back into Deidara.

In his mind? This awful panty raid turned out better than he could have ever hoped. Well, it could have been without the whole floral panties... and the fact he had man handled the undergarments of a thirteen year old girl. That one would definitely scar him for life.

-x-

So Sasori, you do know your deadline was last night, right?" Hidan said, in front of the fraternity as he stood in front of where Sasori sat doing some school work outside, away from any common areas at school.

"I've got your panties here..." Sasori sighed, reaching into his bag causing quite the ruckus among the boys. "Sorry I didn't come back last night I... it took too long to get them. By the time they quieted down that is. I found them on the floor of this hottie... It got so late though I just ended up sleeping at the nearby park y'know?" He said holding up the 'stolen' panties.

"Tough Sasori. But what do you mean-" Hidan's eyes went wide as he looked at the used panties. He wasn't that stupid, he knew they were covered in a massive amount of dried cum. "Whoa! What a _super slut_!" He roared, all the other boys leaning in and whistling at the soiled, little, floral garments.

Sasori lowered his head, moving his face into his shoulder. So the person who wore them was a 'super slut', huh? He could feel his ears burn; how embarrassing!

As the men roared and rioted over the slutty panties, up behind Sasori and his friends Deidara whistled loudly at the odd sight, "Why are you flaunting your panties to your friends, Sasori? That's brave."

Sasori jumped out of his skin as he looked up to see the blond. Frankly this was the last person he expected to see. Not only that- his panties? HIS PANTIES? _HIS_?

The guys from the fraternity burst out laughing.

"Who is this?"

"Your panties, Sasori? What?"

"Wait... we don't get it!"

"Does... that mean it's your jizz? Huh?"

Hidan heard the comment but drew a blank while he stared at the blond as he was at loss for words, "Hey- wait what? You... What are you doing h-"

Sasori cut Hidan and his fraternity brothers short of their questions and all answers. Appalled and horrified at the situation with Deidara, he grabbed him by the wrist, and took off with him and his panties ready to scold him as far as possible away from the other guys,  
"What the hell? I thought we had a deal!" he screeched quietly, stuffing his panties back into the plastic bag.

"Pfft, I said I wouldn't call the cops for your break and entry and indecent action of stealing the panties of a minor."

"You said I could have them! Why are you here?"

"Well I mean of course those were new panties and they were only worn by you, so I gave them to you, thus meaning they're _your_ panties. I'm not just going to toss them in the laundry and give them back to her, un. They're _yours_ now and you were showing them off to your friends for some weirdo reason~"

Sasori dragged a hand up and down his face, tugging at his hair as he groaned, "Again, _why_ are you here?"

Ignoring the question once more, Deidara teetered on his heels, "Those morons are your friends? Frat brothers? I can see why they made you do something so stupid."

"Wait, you know them?"

"Well, no, but I know Hidan quite well. He's always sliding into my DMs asking for nudes and following me on campus for a date." Deidara huffed, crossing his arms.

This was big news to Sasori. He didn't even know the guy was gay! Last time he heard, the guy actually hated gays. Something about them being "sissies" and "no man could ever be hot enough to turn me".

Deidara gave his long hair a good flick, "I don't want Hidan. He's such a loser and just can't take the hint. Even when I outright tell him he's a loser or to just fuck off. Who would want a guy like that?"

Hidan the one being called a loser?

"You called him that?" Sasori asked, now excited his bully was getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Duh. Besides you're much cuter." Deidara sneered, sliding an arm over Sasori's shoulder to play with the hair on the back of his neck. "If you're worried about your reputation now, maybe we should go on a few dates and get to know each other a little better. Make Hidan a little... jealous."

Now that was am interesting thought. Not only that,  
"Now I know why you're here." Sasori chuckled as Deidara leaned in to kiss his lips and hold him close softly. The fact that Deidara went to school here was a given if Hidan was following him around on campus, but now that Deidara actually went out of his way to hunt him down, just to flirt and then suggest they date?

"Mm, now that's a clever boy, un."

-x-

That evening at the fraternity house and further carrying onto the next day, Hidan refused to let up on teasing Sasori about Deidara's mad lad joke. Apparently the guy was a sick genius claiming the panties were his own. However through all the jokes, one very important question remained,  
"Uh so, how do you two even know each other anyway?" he asked quietly this time around, genuinely curious how some loser like Sasori got on such good terms with someone like Deidara.

From what Hidan knew of the blond hottie based on his online and more than occasional on-campus stalking; he was a total art snob, relentlessly snarky and had an actual enemies list that was up to date. You could find a photo of a handwritten copy online on his Instagram. Deidara was some hot art bitch who would cut a man if they ticked him off. In other words he was a spicy boy; and Hidan loved spice.

"No seriously, you're a loser and he's hot- I mean cool! He's a cool guy. Damn I get those two mixed up all the time! Haha, me English bad, haha!" Hidan joked, patting the back of his head roughly.

Before Sasori could even respond to the insult, Deidara made his lingering presence known yet again when he popped up from leaning against the wall around the corner, approaching Sasori with a soft yet loud kiss and a hug as his fingers crawled up his arm and towards his shoulders,

"Hey bae." he said, encouraging the redhead to put his hands on or around his waist.

Hidan grabbed his heart at the sight, shaken to his very core, "You- you said you didn't date losers!"

"I don't, un."

Deidara grabbed Sasori by the back of his neck, tugging at the red locks softly once more as made out with him; long, sensually and with a lot of tongue as he coaxed the redhead to make a show out of it.

"Mwah! Now, let's go out for lunch. I left my bank card on my desk at home, so if you pay I'll suck you off in the car, kaaay?" He said, twirling a lock of his long blond hair this time as he flashed his tongue.

Still in a daze from that kiss, Sasori was forcefully ripped from it at the offer of oral, "Oh...Kay..."

"Un, thanks bae-bae!"

Furious, Hidan stamped his foot on the ground like a child, "Fuck! You do know your boyfriend just ransacked a girls place and stole her panties!" he yelled accusingly, jabbing his finger in Sasori's face. "He's a pervert!"

"Uh, I know, duh. Those were my panties. That bad Sasori stole them from me after a steamy night saying he wanted them. I don't blame him though; why go steal some random girls... " Deidara licked up Sasori's neck and growled as he swatted away Hidan's accusing finger, "when he can have mine."

Suddenly it clicked. All the dried cum on those panties- it was Deidara's! In Hidan's mind he could only imagine Sasori on top of his crush, that hot blonde wearing the cute, flowery panties, filling it with his cum and presenting them to the troop like a treasure. Furious, Hidan stomped away feeling extremely jealous and ears red as if steam wanted to come out from them. He had never thought of stealing _his_ panties! Sasori was a genius. He wanted a pair of Deidara's panties too!

Oh if only he knew it was the opposite.

"I thought you said those were my panties?" Sasori growled once Hidan was gone.

"Meh, It's a gift from me to you. By the way? You're now sucking me off in the car on top of buying lunch, un."

Sasori's face dropped hearing he would be the one giving oral now, not the other way around, "What! Seriously?"

"Maybe if you do a good enough job I'll let to shoot a hot load in my panties this time." Deidara mumbled as he placed Sasori's hands on his lower hip, giving them a little shimmy in the process as he guided the hands further to his ass. "I gotta say, I was pretty jealous myself..." he kissed Sasori again, "...of you."

Sasori stared at Deidara wide eyed until he got a mischievous wink. The idea of Deidara being the one in panties this time was much more appealing than him... looking down his eyebrows went up at the silky white fabric of a ribbon coming out of his jeans waistband as Deidara yanked it open for a peek.  
"Let's go!" He yelled, dragging Deidara who was laughing behind him. He had a blowjob to give and a date to have if he was ever going to enjoy a panty raid again.

However this time, he'd be sure to raid the right person.

* * *

fun part 2 coming soon. cause why not?  
fun fact, idk what a fraternity really is and no im not doing extra research mwaahhahaahhaha!  
bye losers!


	2. Sasodei

Laughter rung wildly in the small apartment. A blond trotted merrily down the hallway in nothing but panties and pink thigh high socks, away from his boyfriend and new roommate.

Sasori stared, wondering if he should follow along. Yes, Deidara did look incredibly good in his new panties. However there were still important issues that needed to be done, and promptly.

Boxes needed to be unpacked, papers needed to be signed and schoolwork needed to be finished. There was just so much on the to-do list, it seemed like there would be no time for fun ever again!

Those panties were just so sexy on Deidara though...

"Danna~ I'm waiting~"

Oh how he loathed that nickname. Yet it still was better than when the whole title was said, _Pervert_ no Danna.

Getting up and dashing as fast as he could across their wooden floors, he came to a sliding halt as he removed his clothes. His boyfriend was happily sitting on the bed, ready for sex. Of course he was, he had bought and had put the fancy new panties on for a very specific reason!

Every week since meeting, the two would meet up with one of them wearing a new pair of panties. Of course back then, Sasori's fraternity brothers had no clue that Sasori was wearing them. All they knew was Deidara came over looking like a snack, and instead of Sasori being locked out of his shared room, his roommate would be stuck in the communal living area sulking. Oh how the tables turned.

They didn't question nor did they pester Sasori about his sexuality. They had eyes, they knew what Deidara looked like. Delicious! No homo though. Hidan however was incredibly homo for the blond and was the only one who knew about the panties; and Deidara made no effort to hide the fact he had them from the bully.  
But of course, Hidan still had no clue the occasional pair were in fact Sasori's.

Eventually there came the time Deidara just suggested Sasori move out of the fraternity and get it all over with. None of his brothers would miss him as he was still the wettest blanket, even though he was literally getting booty calls on the regular now. Besides, if they lived together? Then Deidara wouldn't have to tiptoe around his family in the basement and claw Sasori for every ounce of affection whenever they would meet up. It was a big jump in their relationship of only a couple months, but both were happy and excited.

So here they were, making out in their brand new, affordable, apartment, not too far away from the school campus. Sasori, getting ready to finish his final year, also enjoying an unpaid internship on top of a part-time job was often kept busy. Deidara, was busy too working full time and going on his second year of university. Of course he also got a small monthly allowance from his family on top of his paycheck from work. Like hell they wanted him moving back for the second time, especially now they knew he had a boyfriend that may either come along with him or just make the dreaded conjugal visits.

They knew when Deidara had a boy over in high school. They knew he was loud.

"Mm, Danna!" Deidara moaned as he wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist as his neck was kissed roughly. The faintest gristle of Sasori's rough, day o'three shadow grinding against his soft skin. "Mmmm!"

Sasori moaned back as he bucked his hips against Deidara's, breathing deeply as he kissed the skin, he took note of the strange sweet smell coming from the blond. Usually he smelled of cologne, this time it was oddly a perfume. The panties Sasori wore were less extravagant than Deidara's newly purchased ones, these one being plain black silk with a just a hint of a lace trim. Deidara's were pink and green, decorated like a watermelon, black garter belts and thigh high matching hot pink socks. The whole fruit shebang.  
Explains why Deidara smelled so ridiculously sweet. There appeared to be some sort of fruit theme this week. Sasori could only hope it stopped here though.

Next week Deidara had already planned to coheres Sasori to go pick out a leopard print pair, maybe get some ears too. Yeah, Panty Raids they were called. Most of the time Sasori got away with topping as Deidara made it very clear he absolutely loved bottoming, however they still had their Panty Raids where during, the top alternated as well as who wore the cute panties.

That is to say it didn't mean they wore the panties just once though. No, they just rotated and wore an old pair from their growing collection from time to time. Just wearing them once was wasteful! Especially when Sasori looked so good in those frilly black lace ones with matching garter belts. It was a shame he didn't wear them daily!

Pushing the panties to the side, Sasori groaned at the sight of Deidara's pulsing and soft looking hole, "Someone was playing with themselves in the shower..." he noted at the less than tight area. "It looks so tasty," he mumbled, lowering his head with his hands full of thighs, licking the soft area making Deidara flinch, "smells like some weird fruity soap too." He chuckled while shaking his head.

Deidara pulled away and rolled onto his hands and knees so his round ass was in the air, flaunting the watermelon panties, "Does it make you want to eat some juicy watermelon?"

Sasori buried his face into his hands as he recalled when he had earlier caught onto this evenings theme. However it didn't just stop at the panties and fruit soap. Because of course Deidara would take it a step further and make it a little more ridiculous; it always was with Deidara as he'd turn anything into an awful joke in the bedroom.

"Honestly Deidara? You're too much!"

Apparently and often unfortunately, Deidara took his big brother humour into the bedroom with him... As an only child himself, Sasori found that it truly was an adjustment.

"C'mon Danna, it's a fruity booty, un." Deidara chimed, swaying his hips.

"Dear lord..."

"Well?"

Touching Deidara's ass, Sasori gripped at the fat softly at first, then more firmly as he introduced the other hand-

"How do you like _squeezing_ this melon, un? Ripe enough for ya?"

Sasori groaned and gripped Deidara ass tighter, making the blond burst out into laughter.

"Do you plan these jokes while picking out the panties?" Sasori asked, pulling down panties until there were around Deidara's thighs.

"Mmn, maybe~"

Sasori tried again and licked the hole once more, this time being more vigorous as he dragged his tongue down the perineum and towards Deidara's sac until he noticed it was a rough reach,  
"Screw it. Deidara, sit on my face."

No complaints here!

Nodding eagerly, Deidara removed the panties while Sasori flopped down on his back. Ready, he straddled his boyfriend's face carefully, arms resting back and on Sasori's chest for support and balance. Of course he yelped in surprise and Sasori wastes no time in sucking the hole, licking it and immersing himself entirely into it.

"Ahhhn..." Deidara moaned lowly as he vibrated in pleasure, his thighs slowly beginning to ache as he still attempted to not crush Sasori's face under too much weight. Even with the fear of crushing the guy, Deidara couldn't help but raise one the hands he once used for support to stoke himself, "Mm, fuck! I'm..." he then stopped mid sentence and changed his position, ready to be fucked.

Deciding on, and then moving into the backwards cowboy position, Deidara dragged Sasori's hard dick across ass slowly as he raised his hips, then he slowly inserted it inside, moaning loudly in delight. For Sasori though, he could only notice one thing while he watched Deidara ride him slowly.

"Where did my pink melons go?"

Deidara turned around with a groan, "What are you talking about?"

Shoving Deidara off of him so quickly and in a rough manner, Deidara ended up flopping down into his stomach, grunting in the process, "What the hell, un?"

Not that Deidara minded a little bit of roughness. He could have at least been warned a bit. Whatever Sasori was planning seemed mischievous. Yet so far it seemed like nothing to call their safe word over.

Sasori didn't respond to Deidara's frustrated grunts and shook his head. Grabbing his boyfriend by the hips and raising them right up so his ass was in the air and his back curved, he pinned him there so his face was pushed into the bed. Not giving Deidara another chance to speak, he gave Deidara's ass a good swat causing him to yelp. Again and again he spanked Deidara, watching carefully as the cheeks grew pinker and then redder.

"Oww! Ow ow ow! Sasori that hurts!" Deidara yelled, struggling to get his mouth away from the bed.

"You've spanked me before..." Sasori scoffed, giving Deidara another rough swat.

Deidara rolled his eyes and yelped once more as he was spanked again, "That was because you were a pervert criminal who needed to be punished and- ouch!" he yelped once more, "Okay, okay! Alligator! Alligator!" he cried out, in the end using their safe word.

Sasori gave the red ass one last slap before resuming his position lying down, "There we are... my sweet red melons are back. You can carry on."

Scowling, Deidara rubbed his cheeks as he looked back to check the damage. They were indeed red and slowly getting redder. Unfortunately he brought this joke upon himself, yet that didn't mean that Sasori was allowed to get that last spank in there after he called alligator! Getting back to his reverse cowboy position he growled, "Try that shit with me and it's you in the panties for a year, un!"

"And if I disagree?"

"I'll have you know I now own a vibrator to go along with my dildo. You're not needed in the bedroom as much as you think you are!"

Which was a lie. Deidara very much enjoyed the physical contact that came with their relationship. Sasori was new to this and didn't need to know that though. He started out this relationship with the upper hand and would rather not lose his position. Like hell he was going to be one of those pathetic bottoms in all the gay dramas and novels.

This bottom was going to dominate and rule their house with a bratty iron fist.

Since Deidara knew what to say and do, it was indeed a big enough threat for Sasori as he pursed his lips a bit, "Fine, I won't do it again. I'm sorry..." and suddenly without warning he thrust his hips up into Deidara causing him to shriek and moan.

Deidara reciprocated the action by grabbing Sasori's thighs and bouncing hard and fast. He certainly had gotten good at this position from all the workouts he got while fucking Sasori. It took awhile, but it no longer burned his legs and core to a near death. Plus it was really toning up his glutes; his ass was looking perky and fantastic! His abs? F_ab_ulous!

From down on the bed, Sasori smiled as he lived for this sight of the mixture of swaying, swirling and bouncing. He watched with unblinking eyes as Deidara swallowed him up, those red mounds of fruity flesh wobbling every time he dropped down. Who knew fruit could be so kinky? Perhaps Deidara was onto something...

"Oh damn!" Sasori groaned, grabbing Deidara's hips to pull him down harder for every drop, thrusting upwards as well to meet Deidara.

In return Deidara moaned and gasped, unable to form words other than pleas for more. With his moans getting louder and louder, he grabbed the panties beside him and threw his head back as he came into them, laughing as he succeeded in soiling his little, fruity garments.  
Turning his body a bit to offer the panties to Sasori, Deidara gasped as the grip on his tightened and Sasori's speed increased, "Oi! You're not going to-"

Groaning loudly, Sasori sighed as he pumped out his orgasm right inside Deidara instead of the panties. Opening his eyes slowly, he waited for Deidara's wrath for cumming inside. Instead he was greeted with a rather shocked expression.  
"Ah... you okay up there?"

Deidara moved around carefully and climbed off Sasori. As he stood on the bed, immediately cum came dribbling down his legs causing him to shudder, "shit, you haven't done that before..."

"Mm... nn... Yeah... well... don't stand on the bed."

Deidara dropped and roughly on Sasori's hips again, straddling them. Using his iron fist he punched his boyfriend in the chest, "Stupid! If you're going to cum in me, at least give me a heads up."

"Why? You aren't going to get pregnant, are you?"

Up on his knees Deidara hovered over Sasori with narrowed eyes, patiently waiting for the cum inside him to dribble out and fall back onto Sasori, "Not anymore I'm not, un."

Sasori cringed and grabbed the soiled watermelon panties and wiped up the mess after Deidara hopped off of him, "Ugh...Gee... _thanks_ for that." he muttered, "Why are you so pissy about me cumming in you anyway."

"It's just- you haven't done it before." Deidara growled, crossing his arms.

Sasori quirked a brow, unsure of Deidara'a reactions. He was being odd. They did a lot of new stuff all the time. Plus it wasn't like he had ever spanked Deidara before- and he wasn't getting chewed out for that as nearly as much as he thought he would. Perhaps he was missing out on something important. Deidara was his first boyfriend and partner! How was he supposed to know cumming inside held some sort of deep significance. To his best recollection to the pornographic movies he had seen before, the couple would profess their love, the actresses would scream how much they loved it, how much they wanted the hot cum in their pussy, and then they would make out and cuddle.

They had screamed, cum, made out and cuddled numerous times!

What was he missing!?

The look on Deidara's face was a mixture of unease and hurt though. How had he hurt him by doing that? Whatever it was he had done, watching him respond this way bothered Sasori. He really loved his blond brat!

"Oh..."

"What, un?"

"I get it now."

Sitting up, Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and held him close, kissing his collar bone. Pulling away he smiled, "Our relationship is advancing pretty quick, wouldn't you say?"

"We've known each other for a couple months and we're already living together... I'd like to think so, hmph."

Sasori smiled again and kissed Deidara once more this time more sweetly. It was Deidara who suggested heavily they move in together. It was Deidara who suggested they date. It was Deidara who made the first move! However Deidara had not said it first, and neither had he. Maybe it was his turn to be the foreword one.

"Oh you brat, I love you."

Deidara's jaw dropped and his face turned red, eyes twinkling in what could only be described as excitement,

"Oh! Oh, uh! I'm... Oh! That's cool... wow." Deidara kissed Sasori back on his own volition, "I love you too!"

Sasori's mouth curved to a small smile, "Really? You do?" he asked, as if he didn't believe him- because he kind of didn't.

"Yes! Uh, did _you_ mean it?"

"Of course."

"Cool, un!"

"Right?"

"Yeah!"

The two sat there watching each other, admiring the others flustered face. Suddenly Sasori felt something on his stomach and looked down to see that Deidara was hard again. Looking up he smiled at his boyfriend for getting hard and at being told he was loved.

"You... if you warn me, you can cum in me next time, un."

Grabbing Deidara from the behind, his yanked Deidara closer, "Can we give it another try; time panty free?"

"You mean you want to cum inside me again?"

"Yes."

Deidara laughed and raised a hand to his stomach, "I guess I wouldn't mind having your baby..."

"Sheesh."

His boyfriend seriously had the worst sense of humor. Weirdly enough, it was growing on him though.

-x-

"Hey Hidan, are you into spanking?"

Hidan stared at Deidara with wide eyes, jealousy burning as every second ticked by as he followed the couple about, pestering them while he caught them shopping. "Yes! I do like spanking!" He cried, just a little too loud though as Deidara growled at him.

That wasn't the biggest part though. Hidan didn't just like spanking though, he loved it. Deidara in panties getting spanked, just the sound of it sounded delightful. Was No-Fun-Sasori being a loser and not fulfilling Deidara's spanking desires? Was this a cry for help? Was this the part where his love story began and that loser, Sasori's, love story ended?

Deidara took Hidan's hand into his own and sighed in relief, smiling sweetly, "Thank god..." with that he put Hidan's hand into Sasori's, "There ya fuckin go Sasori, next time you can spank Hidan's ass because mine hurts from the usual ass fucking; and now my cheeks are raw. This pain... I can't stand it! I can't even sit it!"

"_Oh baby_... I love it when you tell awful jokes..." Sasori spoke huskily, hardly over a whisper, as no one heard him mumble it. "Still," he now spoke up this time, "I love you and I already said I was sorry. Look," he held up the bag in his hand, "I bought the leopard panties you wanted so bad for next week."

"But not the _ears_!" Deidara stomped his foot, "I wanted _ears_! I wanted to see you in the whole entire ensemble, un!"

Sasori scowled, "Not on your life."

Standing there confused as ever, Hidan watched between the guys, trying to follow the bickering lovebirds. There was something off however. For some weird and wacky reason, part of him for had the oddest impression that _Sasori_ was going to be the one wearing the panties... but that couldn't be true! Right...?

"Okay! I'm fucking outta here!" He roared, finally ripping his hand out from Sasori's as he decided quickly he didn't want to know the answer, "Bye Losers!"

Deidara waved away peacefully, "Yeah, yeah.. Bye bye Loser." and stuck out his tongue. "But as for _you_..." he approached Sasori, slinking and arm over his shoulders and caressing the back of the hand that held the bad with the leopard panties, "I look forward to raiding your panties."

* * *

fruity booty fruity fruit fruity booooty  
like hidan said, BYE LOSERS!


End file.
